What was Hidden Away
by Laquoren
Summary: Atara Ningen is the newest student at the newly established (and secret) Cross Academy Middle and Elementary school. Unlike the more well-known high school, its Day Class is very aware of the Night Class' secret.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight. A.N: Romance is another genre, but it's not as pronounced.

* * *

Chapter 1

I've never been super rich or poor, just exactly average. Actually, most people in my family are exactly that in general. Average. Average in grades, looks, social status, you name it. But when I was born with above average school intelligence, my parents wasted no time in accepting my scholarship to Cross Academy's new middle school.

Not that I had much of a say in it. Now I'm forced to transfer to a new school in the middle of my first year of middle school where I know _no one._

It's a great way to help a girl to deal with the great transfer from elementary school.

Now I'm standing in the headmaster's office, in the middle of the night, with absolutely no one at the school but him, me, and the new black and white trimmed uniform and dorm keys I have in my hands. Not even Kaname Kuran or the prefects I've heard about were here.

I sweat dropped, just what the heck is going on here?

Kaien Cross looked at me with a big, wide smile,

"Now you have everything you need for school life here. I hope you enjoy it here."

I still think it's weird that's we're here alone, "Umm, sir. Thanks for the scholarship and all, but is there a reason why no one else is here?"

Kaien smiled deviously and I could almost see sparkles appearing around him, "As you may know, Kaname Kuran is in charge of the high school's Night Class. Because I haven't seen much progress there, I decided to take some matters into my own hands by creating a secret middle and elementary school behind his back." His voice got higher as he finished.

My eye twitched, if I've heard anything about Kaname Kuran, it's that he's a guy you don't want to mess with...

I paused as I spoke, "Umm, wouldn't he kill you if he found out?"

Kaien got a little more serious, "Of course, but I want to see what the school would have been like if it was left almost completely alone in Night Class manners."

I felt my anger rise, "So are we some kind of experiment then?..."

Then Headmaster was back in dramatic mode again, "No! No! No! Don't think of it that way! It's still a school like everything else!"

I was still a little upset. I don't like the thought of being an experiment, at all.

I turned around with my small suitcase towards the door. I gave Kaien one last goodbye, "Nice to meet you Headmaster. Thanks again for the scholarship."

He gave me a smile and a wave before the door closed behind me. I made my way to the front where a bus was waiting to take me to the middle school campus.

...

I fell asleep right when I got to my dorm room. It had two beds, but whoever my roommate was, she didn't show up during the night.

I jerked awake to the sound of my annoying, old alarm clock that I got from my grandmother. I sat up and stretched. I could feel some of my bones cracking as I stretched, it felt good.

I glanced at the other bed and saw that it still looked untouched. I sighed, I wonder if I even have a roommate at all...

I started my morning routine of getting dressed, brushing my teeth and hair, and wearing my ever present silver hair clip in my dirty blond hair. I did add a little bit of "stolen" makeup from my parents to my eyes to make them look even more blue. I want to make a good impression on my classmates on my first day.

I made my way down the stairs and saw everyone's empty plates from breakfast. Wait. Empty plates?

 _My alarm clock was still set an hour late from my old school..._

Greeeeaaat.

 _Forget about breakfast._ I ran (and almost tripped) as fast as my "I sit on a couch and do nothing all day" legs could take me to my classroom. 1-A.

And to make things worse, I ended up tripping though the door. Everyone was staring at me as I did a guilty smile at the teacher.

Everyone giggled and whispered. The teacher glared at me and said to me sternly, _"Welcome to class,_ Miss Ningen. Since you're our new student, you'll need to introduce yourself to the class."

I stood up and stood a little too straight in front of the class and introduced myself,

"Hi, I'm Atara Ningen. I'm a transfer student on a scholarship. Nice to meet you."

I got even more whispers after I mentioned "scholarship". I rolled my eyes, _yeah I'm smart._

The teacher pointed towards an empty seat next to a sleeping girl with auburn, red brown hair and creamy white skin, "You'll be sitting next to Akana Mangetsu, who should be _awake_ right now."

My now snoring desk mate snorted as she picked her head up from her desk. I made my way towards my seat.

She looked at me sleepily, "You're Atara?"

I answered her question like it was obvious, "Yeeesss, I am. I did just announce it."

She seemed more alert now, "Oh! Nice to meet you then. I'm Akana. I'm your roommate."

So she's my roommate, "Oh, so you're her? Where were you last night?"

She scratched her head sheepishly and pulled an energy drink out of her bag, "It's a long story..."

 _I want to know this story._ I decided to ask her, "What happened?"

Akana started to go back to sleep, "Don't ask..."

I felt a little bit mad that she wouldn't tell me, "Why?"

I could hear annoyance in her tone now, "Maybe I'll tell you later."

I hate not knowing things...

I glared at her, "Why not now?

All I got was a grown this time. I sighed angrily. _Fine! If you don't want to tell me now, I'll just force it out of you later..._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

No matter how many times I asked during the unbelievably _long_ school day, Akara would never tell me why she wasn't at the dorm last night.

It was really irritating. _Ugh! I never fail this much at trying to get information out of someone!_

The sun was starting to set and I was standing outside our classroom waiting for Akana. Due to me being late and Akara sleeping during class, we both had to stay after class and do even _more_ work. _As if I don't already have enough..._

For some reason though, the teacher made Akara stay in later.

I can only guess why...

I started to get in a bad mood. _There's to many secrets at this darn school..._

I was in so much of a bad mood when Akara came out of the classroom that I didn't notice her calling me from the other end of the hall, "

"Atara! It's time to go to the gates!"

I walked grumpily down the hallway, almost on the verge of stomping.

Before I knew it, I ran into someone. Right. Into. Him.

I lost it, "Watch where you're going, would you?!"

The boy scratched his head and groaned, "Ow.."

I glared at him before stomping past him to Akara. He looked at me innocently,

"Sorry about that?"

I crossed my arms and refused to look him in the eye.

Akara laughed, still a little sleepy, "Hey Ramon..."

The brown-blond haired boy got to his feet, his blue eyes showed that he recognised Akara.

 _Great, so Akara knows the guy I just ran into... Just great..._

 _"_ So you got held back after school again?" he giggled lightly, "Let me guess, sleeping in class again?"

Akara slapped him on the arm, "Shut up, you don't have to deal with this problem..."

He laughed lightly again and rubbed his arm, "What was that for?"

Akara groaned at him, "For being an annoying brother..."

 _Brother?_ I looked at them skeptically, "You two are related? You look nothing alike!"

Akara put a sheepish arm around her brother, "We're twins, we're... we're totally related..."

Then Akara started to fall from her brother's shoulders. She was fixing to faint before both Ramon and me caught her. We looked each other in the eye for a second, causing both of us to be uncomfortable.

He looked away for a second while he put his sister's arm around his shoulder, "Sorry about that. She really doesn't get much sleep, and I think I gave her too many energy drinks this morning..."

I sighed. My bad mood was going away slowly, "It's fine, I was trying to pester her into telling me why she wasn't at the dorm room last night, but she refuses to tell me..." _I think her lack of sleep has something to do with it._

Ramon's voice was less apologetic now, "With good reason..."

I spoke immediately after he said that, "Why?"

He shook his head and ignored my question, "I need to get her to the nurse, I'll see you at the gates later... um... What's your name?"

I felt rebellious, "I'll only tell you if you answer my question." _I've been left in the dark too much today!_

I could tell that Ramon was annoyed now, "Fine, then don't tell me. I'll see you later."

All I could feel at that point was sheer frustration. I had to resist the temptation to hit the wall.

 _Why doesn't anyone tell me anything here?!_

 _..._

It took me forever to try and find the gates. I tried going to the girl's dorm, but no one was there to ask. The only reason I ended up finding it was because of a mob of girls trampling over me in between the girl's dorm...

"Ah!" "Umph!" "Arragh!" was what I screamed while I felt their legs boring into my back. I couldn't escape until they were all gone.

I screamed at the top of my lungs once I had the chance, "What's wrong with you people?!"

I shivered in frustration. First, I get _left in the dark_ the entire day. Second, I run into the _brother_ of my own roommate on my first day of school. And third, I get trampled over by a bunch of other teenage girls!

I am not having a very good day today...

Not at all...

I felt the gaze of a boy in my class. He sat in front of me with chocolate brown hair and eyes. He called to me, "Hey! Do you need help?!"

He had a rubix cube in his hands, "Are you going to the gates?"

I sighed in happiness, _finally someone helpful!_

I dusted off my skirt, "Yeah... I _was_ just trampled on by a bunch of girls just before you showed up... Not that they were much help..."

The boy sighed, "It's normal, but not near as bad as the high school."

"Oh, because we're little middle schoolers who aren't as into boys as they are?" I got spiteful.

He blushed a little, "H-how should I know?!"

I smirked. Finally someone I can get information out of.

I continued to smirk at him, "Can you bring me there?"

He looked at me uncomfortably, "If you really need me too..."

I couldn't help but giggle in evil happiness, I can't wait to get juicy information out of this guy!

The look on his face started to get past uncomfortable, he must be sensing my mood.

Not that I care.

I made myself seem too happy and cheerful, "Come on! Let's go to the gates!"

The boy just followed me awkwardly, messing up his rubix cube.

...

I tortured the poor boy all the way to the gates, which luckily for him was only a few minutes away. I was questioning him _hard._

And I'm not past admitting it was fun.

I asked him important questions like "Why does Akara not sleep at night? What's going on? What is the Night Class anyway?"

Of course I asked him pointless questions too, "What is your favorite color? What is your family like? What would you do in space if you had the chance?"

The only question I forgot was to ask his name, and when I finally remembered to ask he snapped. He was almost about to cry, "KADEN! MY NAME IS KADEN! YOU'VE ASKED ME ENOUGH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

He threw his hands up in the air and sweat came off of them. I could visibly see the sweat on his face.

Even though he told me none of the information I wanted, he was entertaining enough that I didn't even get angry.

Then I heard a _very_ familiar voice, the voice of a guy who won't tell me what I want, "Hey Kaden! You alright?!"

It was Ramon.

I met his eyes with a death glare of epic proportions, he shivered once he saw me, "Uh... Hi Atara..."

I left Kaden alone and walked over to Ramon with a crazy look in my eyes, "You... You won't tell me what I want..."

Ramon was beyond terrified, "Um... Atara... Are _you_ feeling ok?"

I giggled sarcastically as I reached up to grab his wrist, "Ok? Am I ok? Do you _really_ think I'm ok? Huh?"

He pulled it away easily, "Atara... Calm down..."

Kaden just watched us wide eyed, probably not believing what he is seeing.

My frustration was turning into craziness, craziness that I can't control anymore, " _Calm down?_..."

Those were the last words said before I started a fight with him. The sad thing is that I'm not athletically gifted at all despite my aggressive personality. And to make things _even_ better, Ramon was _extremely_ powerful.

Almost superhumanly powerful.

He had me pinned down in less than five seconds, with me having no option other than to look in his eyes and laugh like I'm mentally deranged. He looked mortified was blushing fiercely, probably due to our position.

I could feel Kaden's mortified stare, Ramon looked at him. I looked at him too.

He was pointing behind us with a worried look on his face.

I tried looking past Ramon, but all I could see was a tall, blonde figure...

And it was coming towards us...

Really fast...

"RAMON MANGETSU!"

"Oh shoot!" Ramon managed to scream before he was kicked in the face by one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen.

She was very tall and had some of the most bright, beautiful blonde hair that I've ever seen, and she had ice blue eyes that were so piercing it was as if she could look into your soul...

But what caught my attention the most was her predominantly white and black lined uniform...

This girl is in the Night Class.

I got to my feet while she had Ramon by the collar, questioning him with the same intensity I just attacked Ramon with.

I was really starting to understand just how terrifying I was a few seconds ago...

"Why were you attacking one of your _innocent_ classmates?... I better like your answer!"

I am almost disgusted with myself.

Ramon is even more terrified now, "I was just defending myself..."

She jerked him into the ground so hard that dirt came out of the ground, "Do you expect me to believe that?!"

Ramon spoke desperately, "Yes!"

The girl grabbed Ramon's head and drove it into the ground hard, "Well, I don't!"

Kaden was just looking away, clearly sweating.

This scared me to the point that I'll actually admit something for once, "Um.. I did start it. You don't need to torture him _that_ much..."

She stopped hurting him immediately, looking at my skeptically, "You sure?"

I nodded quickly.

She dropped a now groaning Ramon to the ground and walked over to me, "Sorry about my manners, my name is Sianna."

I sweat dropped, this is a completely different girl from before!

"I'm Atara Ningen... It's nice to meet you..."

She sighed and clapped me on the shoulder causing me to flinch, she looked right into my eyes.

Those piercing eyes...

"Don't be afraid of me, okay? I just don't like my friends fighting, that's all."

I coughed. _That's all?_

Ramon managed to get up, his face covered in bruises, "Sianna, you're just creeping her out."

She glared at him, "Am not!"

I'm going to be honest, "You actually are a little..."

She backed away, "Sorry!"

Ramon clapped her on the shoulder, "Just calm down, we'll explain everything once all of us are together. Let's just go to the gates."

Sianna sighed, "Okay."

My heart jumped. I heard him say _explain._

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own rubix cubes as a product.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I was giddy with excitement as I walked (almost skipped) to the large group of middle school students surrounding the gates.

 _I'm gonna get some information! I'm gonna get some information!_

I sung those words over and over again with a tune of song that my grandmother would sing to me when I was little. I have no idea where she heard of it, but I remember her calling the song "Ring Around a Rosy" or something.

I think Ramon and Kaden noticed my happiness, because Ramon mumbled something to Kaden that I really didn't like…

"She's too happy about this, isn't she?"

Kaden nodded quickly and replied, "She's a lot crazier than she looks…"

Ramon sighed with a tired smile, "You can say that again…"

I stopped suddenly, turned around, and glared at them harshly, "What did you say about me just now?..."

I know they saw the crazy look in my eyes, "N-nothing!" they replied in unison.

I smirked and left them alone. _Even though they're more powerful than I am, they're still scared of me. I think Ramon's afraid I'll attack him again._ I could help but let joy fill me at this realization.

It's rare when I get a taste of power, being the youngest in my family isn't always easy.

And having a couple hundred cousins, second cousins, and even third cousins now, who are as average as my family is… they tend to pick fights a lot over my intelligence.

They usually win thanks to my _under average_ athletic skills…

I heard Sianna giggle in front of me. I stared at her weirdly.

Does this girl have a duel personality or something?

It wasn't long before we were caught in the crowd, and it was quickly irritating Sianna…

"Move it!" she screamed, especially at the nearby Day Class students.

They all looked at her with terror. I had a bad feeling. What kind of reputation does this girl have?

"Sianna, are you trying to terrify them?" Ramon asked her carefully.

She glared at him playfully, "Shut up!"

I looked down. _She's totally trying to scare them…_

Thanks to Sianna's scaring, we had a nice path to a group of students. I would question Ramon and Kaden about why she scares everyone so much, but I doubt they'd answer.

Maybe I'll ask later.

Once we got close enough to the group, I was met with an arm around my shoulder, an _uncomfortable_ arm around my shoulder.

"Heeeyyy Atara… What's up?..." Akara was holding an empty energy drink in her other hand. I backed away immediately.

"Are you drunk or something?! What's in that can?!"

She hiccupped, "Huh? Drunk? I doubt it, this really is an energy drink."

 _Energy drinks don't do this to people..._ "Akara… I think that energy drink was replaced with alcohol or something…"

"Noooo waaayyyy," she looked like she was about to keel over, "this tastes like energy drink… So it must be energy drink…"

I heard Ramon giggle behind me. I looked at him in shock. _So it really is alcohol?!_

Kaden was giggling tiredly along with him.

 _You don't do this to your own sister!_ I shook my head and ran to grab Akara before she fainted again.

She hiccupped again, "Thanks…"

I sighed, "What's going on here?"

 _"I think I gave her too many energy drinks."_

Ramon.

I set her on the ground and quickly walked over to where Ramon and Kaden were talking with another beautiful Night Class girl with long, straight storm gray hair.

My crazy eyes have been used way too much today.

"Ramon…" I mumbled darkly.

He was too distracted in his conversation with the girl, it seemed like he was ignoring everyone around him.

More surprise for me I guess.

I grabbed Ramon by the collar, causing him to scream at the top of his lungs, "Ramon… What did you do to your sister?..."

Ramon flinched as he slowly turned to me my now terrifying face; he gulped before replying, "Umm… It's hard to explain…"

 _Oh, so you won't tell me something again?_ "So you're keeping things from me _again_?" I smirked, "Not a good idea."

He glanced at Sianna, "Atara… Think about what you're doing…."

My normal self was already gone, "Tell me what you did…"

I pushed him away from the girl as hard as I could (which wasn't far…) and started to fight him again. Like last time, he easily overpowered me. I ended up on my back far away from him; at least our position wasn't awkward this time.

I laughed despite my body being in pain. I could hear Sianna's growls from here.

"Atara… Ramon… Do I really have to teach you both a lesson twice in one day?..."

She was about to walk over a kick me before the gray haired girl tried to stop her, "Sianna! STOP! This is the reason she's already afraid of you!"

Sianna stopped immediately, "Really?"

The girl sighed, "Yes, would you really doubt me?"

I mumbled quietly, "How do you know I'm afraid of her?..."

Ramon walked over, relived, "She kind of needs the discipline though…"

I shot to my feet, "What did you say?!"

I was about to fight him again, but Sianna got to me first. She put me back on the ground in half the time with twice the pain.

 _Who is this girl?..._

The stormy haired girl sighed, "It never ends…"

Ramon's voice was a lot softer when he spoke to her, "You were right on the money about Atara being afraid though."

She nodded and bent down to help me up. I let her considering she tried to help me earlier, "Thanks…"

There was a weird luster in her eyes, "You're another crazy one…"

"How do you know?!"

She pointed to Ramon and then to Sianna. I got the point.

I slumped down. _She just saw everything I just did, didn't she?_

"My name is Gen. I'm in your grade. Sianna is a year older in case you're wondering."

I smiled without even thinking about it. She told me information I didn't even ask about!

Kaden sighed and glanced at Gen suspiciously, "Gen, don't try to purposely get on her good side, ok?"

 _Get on my good side?_ "What?"

Gen questioned him, "Why not? I have the ability to."

Ramon took over, "Because you're doing it really cheaply…"

Anger went through me. _Am I left out in this?_

I've had it, "What the heck is going on?! What's this about cheep?!"

Ramon sighed, "You'll find out tomorrow. There's an event."

 _But you said you'd explain!_ "Why not tell me now? You told me you would!"

Ramon growled at me, "After what you've put me through today, I don't want to tell you anything! I've never met anyone who has annoyed me as much as you! In one day no less!"

Kaden added in quietly, "And no one has scared me as much either…"

Atara managed to get to her feet, "I'm her roommate, so I'm not getting involved in this…" her voice still had a slur to it.

Sianna scratched her head, "No one's been weirded out by me either…"

Gen didn't comment.

I looked at all of them; every single one of them. I glared harshly everyone, but I gave Ramon the worst one.

 _If you can't take my personality, then I don't even need to hang out with you!_

I felt tears welling up, but I willed them to go away.

 _This isn't worth crying over._

I turned away and started to run to the girl's dorm. I want to be alone.

 _A almost want Akana not to show up tonight…_

…

Getting to my dorm room wasn't that hard. Everyone was still out near the gates.

 _Getting friends was never this hard…_

I opened the door and slammed it shut behind me. I jumped on top of my twin bed and put my face on the pillow. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't keep the tears from coming.

The pain I felt now was so much worse than any of my fights, and I've never had to experience it before.

Sure I had fights often in my family, but I knew nothing they said was serious.

 _I shouldn't let what people say get to me, serious or not._

I remembered what my grandmother said to me many years ago, "Not everyone will love you as much as I do Atara, and you need to accept that. Keep your confidence, and remember that some of your worst enemies can be your greatest friends."

 _Are they really enemies now? I don't know._

 _Are they really my friends? I don't know._

 _Am I willing to put in the effort to make things right? I don't know._

There are too many unanswered questions… and I want the answers….

I've always been tired of not knowing. I hate not knowing.

There are too many secrets in the world to keep them uncovered.

Eventually I just fell asleep on my bed, my face still against my wet pillow.

…..

I jammed my _annoying_ alarm clock until it would stop ringing. I got out of bed, got dressed, and got to class in lighting speed.

My clock is still an hour off….

 _That stupid alarm clock…_

Like yesterday, I tripped right into class and everyone laughed.

The teacher clearly wasn't happy; "You're late, _again_ Miss Ningen. One more time and you'll have to go to the headmaster's office, do you understand?"

I sighed to her, "Yes, ma'am…"

I slowly walked to my seat and glared at Akara, who was fast asleep.

 _I will get to the bottom of this if you people like it or not._

And I'm not going to mention last night. Never am I going to be _that_ emotional over something that _stupid_ again…

Our classes started to go by, and I decided not to wake Akara up until 6th period, and I ratted her out too.

I need my revenge in some way.

"Hey, teacher! Akara is sleeping again!" my voice was laced with the pleasure of victory.

I elbowed her awake and the teacher started getting on to her, "Akara! You'll stay after class with Atara today!"

Akara didn't fully comprehend what was going on, "Huh? Stay after class?"

I smirked at her, "Yep, you'll have to deal with the travesty known as _me_ for an hour. Doesn't that sound like fun?"

She didn't really comprehend my point either, "Why would me hanging around you be horrible?"

 _Did you forget everything that happened last night?!_ I put a hand to my face, my victory gone, "You don't get it… Do you remember anything from last night?"

She shook her head and yawned, "Nope… Not that I ever remember much anyway… I'm always so tired…" she started to drink another energy drink.

I suddenly grabbed her wrist to keep her from sipping the drink, "Who gives you those?"

She put it down and looked at me uncaring, "My brother?"

 _Ramon…_

That kid is really getting on my bad side, "Do you have any idea what's in those?"

She shook her head again, getting more tired by the minute, "Nooo… Not that I really care. If they say they'll wake me up, I'll try it."

 _But they're clearly not working…_

I looked to the side. There's no point in getting her to stop. She probably won't listen to anyone right now, much less me.

Something was getting to me though. Why doesn't she remember anything?

I looked across the room at the person who probably knows, the person who yelled at me last night, the person who will _never_ tell me anything. I sighed internally.

 _As much as I don't want to, if I want answers, I'll have to ask you. Ramon Mangetsu._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I procrastinated until the end of class to face Ramon. Never in my life have I had issues with a classmate, which means I'm probably not very good at _dealing_ with this sort of situation either...

 _Why? Why do I have to do this?_

I groaned for the thousandth time. Just looking at Akara's sleeping body was enough to constantly remind me of what I have to do. She fell asleep soon after I woke her up earlier. I gulped and got up from my chair.

It's time.

I caught Ramon's attention right before he walked out the door, "Hey Ramon!"

At first he looked behind him to see who was talking, but as soon as he saw my face his gaze turned into a glare. He started to walk out faster. _Oh no you don't._

I started to run out into the hallway to catch him, but I ended up running into people again. This time it was a whole _crowd_ of people... _What's with me and running into people?!_

After glaring at the girl who didn't even acknowledge my presence, I looked to the front of the crowd to see a girl of average hight with pitch black hair curled into two large pigtails. She had a pair of round seeing glasses on over her dark eyes. It was our class rep. She was huffing with exhaustion and had her arms out as if to keep everyone from leaving.

"STOP EVERYONE! I forgot to announce something at the end of class!" she was pleading with us.

"You always forget to announce things, Osaku! Let us go home already!" It was the girl I ran into.

I may hate school sometimes, but I'm going to have more mercy than usual on the girl thanks to what I've experienced with Ramon...

"Please listen! There's an annual soccer tournament between the Day and Night Class tomorrow evening!" she still had her hands up, as if she was protecting herself.

Everyone started mumbling between themselves, but I was a little confused. _Is this that event Ramon was talking about?_

I heard Kaden's voice, "Do you seriously think we'll win against _vampires_ , Osaku?! We lose every year!"

 _Vampires?!_

Class rep replied softly and shyly, I could barely hear her, "I didn't say we'd win..."

I marched right over to where Ramon was standing and grabbed his collar before he could think to do anything, "The Night Class students are vampires?! _Vampires_?!"

He pulled away and shrugged like he was getting something off of him, "Get away from me," he said softly but harshly.

 _You aren't getting away from me!_ "Ramon! Come on Ramon, I want to talk to you for crying out loud!"

I jogged after him and grabbed his arm, which he quickly and easily pulled away but he stopped. He sighed and shook his head, "I can't take all of this questioning, Atara... You're stressing me out..."

That's all he said before he kept walking towards the school's exit along with everyone else. It took me a few seconds to comprehend what he said.

 _Stressing him out?_

I heard footsteps coming from our classroom, "Hey... Atara..."

Akara was stumbling out out of our classroom with another one of those "energy drinks" in her hands, probably empty. I'm getting really worried about her health. I quickly walked over to her so she wouldn't fall.

I put her free arm around my shoulder, "Are you ok?"

Her voice had a slur to it again, "Y-yeah..."

I shook my head, "I don't think so."

"I saw you talking with my brother... He looked upset..."

I groaned internally. I don't want to go there.

I rolled my eyes, "I'd say he's upset. Upset over something pointless."

Akara tried to stand up on her own, "I doubt it. It takes a lot to get him to hold a grudge. At least that's what I saw."

I felt unusually angry over her words, "How do you know?!"

Akara sighed, "You two shouldn't be fighting. It seems pointless to me."

 _Didn't you just say it wasn't pointless?!_ I snapped, "IT IS POINTLESS! He just doesn't get it!"

Akara started leading me towards our classroom, "What if _you_ don't get it?"

I snapped again, " _I_ don't get it?!"

Her voice got quiet all of the sudden, "There are some secrets in this school that aren't easily shared."

...

Akara managed to fall asleep yet again on our way to our class... Thanks to class rep's announcement I completely forgot about us having to stay after class. As if I already didn't have enough to worry about already.

What Kaden said about the Night Class stayed on my mind. _They're vampires... I wonder if that's really true..._

Aragghh! I really want to question someone over this, but whoever I ask will hate me!

I put my hands over my head on my desk. I've never been this stressed out in my life!

I glanced at Akana and our teacher. Our teacher was getting on to Akana because she fell asleep once again. I was doing the best to hear in to their conversation.

"Akana, you need to try to stay awake during class," I could almost see the teacher glance at me for a second, "I know your _legal_ _guardians_ have told me that you have sleeping issues, but the extent you sleep is ridiculous."

 _Legal guardians? What does that mean?_

I groaned loudly without thinking. There's too many unanswered questions... It drives me insane...

Akana just groaned against her desk, which irked our teacher to the point of her leaving the room, "I'm going to go talk with the nurse about your habits. I can't take this anymore!"

Our teacher slammed the door on her way out, and I got a great idea.

If everyone refuses to tell me anything, I'll just investigate on my own. It's not like I have my reputation on the line.

I carefully got out of my chair as quietly as I could. I tip towed towards Akana's backpack and slowly opened the flap, hoping I wouldn't wake her. What I saw wasn't surprising.

It was full of a lifetime supply of energy drinks, and by the looks of it, all empty.

My eye twitched. This girl might have a real issue.

I tried to walk back to my seat as quietly as I left it, but I ended up tripping on the strap of Akana's backpack.

Shoot.

I landed right on top of my desk with a loud, painful bang. Akana groaned as she lifted her head from her desk, her voice was tired but the slur was gone, "Atara... What are you doing?"

I shot up immediately, "Nothing!" I lied.

She looked around for a second, completely disregarding her open backpack. She yawned and looked at me, "I have an idea if you want to fix your relationship with my brother, if you want to hear it that is."

I almost tripped out of my chair trying to get to her, "Tell me!" I almost begged.

She was too tired to feel shocked at my enthusiasm, "You know that soccer tournament class rep talked about?"

I sweat dropped and turned away, "Oh, I know about it..." _There's no way in heck I'm participating in that..._

Her voice was still flat, "Soccer is a team sport, which makes the teammates have to trust each other if they want to win. People are closer to the people they trust."

I have a bad feeling about this, "And?"

"If you play well with Ramon in the soccer tournament, he might start to trust you enough to become friends with you again." I felt my heart sink.

I screamed, "I HAVE NO ATHLETIC TALENT. THERE'S NO WAY I'M DOING THAT!"

Her eyes narrowed, "You want to talk with my brother, right?"

I gulped and nodded.

She put her hands on the desk and looked at me in the eyes, "Then you have to do it. What's better, your preferences or a relationship?"

I growled, "My preferences?"

Akana gave me a rare scream, "No! The relationship is more important!"

I growled even more, turned away from her, and crossed my arms.

She sighed, her eyes still heavy with fatigue, "Please just do it. If you don't do it for yourself, then do it for me. I don't want to see my friend and brother fighting over something I don't even know about."

 _"I don't even know about."_ Envy filled me. She doesn't even care about not knowing... while I feel like I'm going insane not knowing. I didn't reply to her.

She reached down into her backpack and managed to find one last energy drink I didn't see, "Please Atara."

It was the energy drink she was holding in her hands that made me agree, "Fine, I'll do it."

This is the first time I've seen her smile, "Thank you so much!"

My dread over the tournament tomorrow surpassed the joy her words gave me.

...

We were finally allowed to go to our dorms once it was completely dark out. Our teacher kept us in class so late that we missed our time at the gates. Not that I cared that much.

I carried a sleeping Akara on my back. I could feel her mumbling. I think she's starting to wake up.

I kept walking despite her mumbles, but they were getting louder by the second. She hasn't really moved much either.

It was only a matter of time before I could hear what they meant, "No..." she moaned against my back, "I'm A+... Don't give that to me..."

I stopped. What the heck?

I looked at her wide eyed as best I could. Just what kind of dream is she having?

Her voice was starting to get rugged, "No... Don't give it to me..."

 _This isn't a dream, it's a nightmare..._

"Don't give it to me!"

I felt nails like claws jam into my shoulder, I gasped in pain.

I was forced to look away from her when she fell off my back, now awake. I took my jacket off. My shoulders had small, bloody holes on them.

I could only stare at them in shock. _Akara really needs to cut her nails..._

I turned to Akara, who was sitting down with a hand in her hair.

I could barely see it was so dark now. Akara was breathing fast, and I envisioned her sweating too.

"What happened?" I asked, allowing shock into my voice.

It took her a second to respond, "It... It was a nightmare. I'm fine now."

I kept questioning her about it, "You sure? You were talking in your sleep, and you sounded pretty strange. What's this about being A+?"

Her voice was rushed, "I was? No... Don't worry about it."

 _I want to worry about it,_ "You're telling _me_ not to worry about something?"

Her voice was filled with fear, "Please, don't be like this..."

Anger filled me, "Oh so now you're not telling me things too?! I thought you trusted me!"

She sounded even more troubled now, "I do trust you, but not enough for this!"

I gritted my teeth, I glared at her harshly, "What's with you?!"

Akana's voice was starting to shake, "Please if you don't learn to respect me, then how will you do with my brother?! He's even harder to get to! You want him to trust you, right?"

I growled loudly and kicked a nearby rock hard.

Despite my anger towards her, she added some words that gave me a little hope, "Maybe one day I will trust you enough to tell you this..."

I felt a tear escape me eye, but for once in my life, I let something go, "Let's just go, Akara," my voice sounded hurt and angry, but she's escaped my wrath for now.

For now.

Not once did Akana fall asleep on the rest of the way. All of the tiredness she had before was gone; she was completely awake. The change made feel both awkward and confused.

 _This is to great of a change. What happened to the girl who couldn't keep her eye's open?_

By the time I got back to our room from the dorm's bathroom, the room was empty with the window open. The night breeze was blowing the curtains. I found a note laying on my bed that I was tempted to crinkle up,

 _Good luck in the tournament tomorrow._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I woke up the next morning with the note still in my hands, crinkled up in a ball so small that it would be impossible to uncrinkle it again. I sat up in my bed and stretched. I looked across the room at the circular mirror looking myself over. My hair was a rat's nest of tangles, so bad that I laughed at myself once I saw it.

Even my silver hair clip was still in my hair, "Wow... I was so mad that I just went to bed..."

 _All thanks to Akana..._

Don't even get my started on her, Thoughts...

I sighed to let some of my anger out and looked at my, slightly less annoying because it didn't ring this morning, alarm clock. It read 9:00.

9:00... Wait...

I fell out of my bed and rushed to the clothes drawer, desperately drooping over the entire drawer.

I'm... so... late... for... school...

 _The stupid clock didn't even ring this time! I'm lucky I even woke up now!_

I'm sure my growls of frustration could be heard by my next door neighbor. I put my clothes on as fast as humanly possible and ignored anything involving my personal hygiene, including my hair, and (slowly) sprinted to the main school building.

There were crowds of students practicing their soccer skills in every remotely open area of the school, and when I glanced at them they all stopped what they were doing to stare at me.

 _Great... Just great... This is going to turn out to be one of the most embarrassing days of my life, isn't it?_

Oh yes, Atana. Yes it is.

I could hear the stomping of a crowd the size that trampled over me on my first day here... Maybe even bigger.

My body tensed. I will beat every one of these... _people_ if they take a single picture...

By the time I actually reached the front doors, they wouldn't budge...

They were locked...

 _What. The. Freaking. Heck._

Sweat was forming on my face when I turned around to see almost every student on this campus.

 _No..._

I could only stare in horror as I saw the flashing of cell phone cameras. I subconsciously reached into my hair and noticed that it had doubled in size.

Don't tell me that my own sweat and the wind from my running made it frizz...

I frantically turned around to look at myself in the front door's glass. My usually straight hair had turned into a semi-afro. _Frustrating, frizzy hair..._

This is quickly, quickly turning into one of the worst days of my life.

But this by far is not the worst... Yet.

 _It's Saturday... We don't have school on Saturday..._

 _That's why they have the tournament today..._

I growled with loud determination as I tried to punch my way through the students, who were still taking pictures, but alas... my efforts were in vein. My athletic talent wouldn't allow me to do so.

I heard the rude girl's voice from yesterday call loudly from the middle of the crowd, "This is going to be _so_ popular on social media!"

There were some "ohh"s and laughs coming from the crowd and even more pictures.

My crazy eyes were starting to come back, _Screw my athletic talent. Screw my reputation. I'm getting out of this situation and no one's stopping me._

"Oooooaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I looked for the least congested place in the crowd and went for it.

But it happened to be the area that rude girl was in...

She knocked me down on my back with a single kick, "You're not getting away from us, kid." Her brown eyes had the lust of pride in them.

I gave her the worst death glare I was possible of giving while she got close ups of my face. While my vision wasn't taken up her phone, I was able to get a good look on her face.

The girl was pretty, average at least, with dark brown hair and lightly tanned skin. A baby pink and gray headband was in her hair, as well as a high pony-tail. She was in a T-shirt and knee length shorts, perfect for practicing soccer.

I still had my crazy eyes. I moved my legs under her's to try and trip her.

It was my one lucky moment of the day so far.

Her eyes widened as she fell; I couldn't help but snicker. I crawled away and managed to push a few weaker students away, but the brim of the crowd kept me from leaving.

I closed my eyes and braced myself even though no one was attacking me. A few seconds later, I felt a hand grab my collar.

I looked up and saw Akana's auburn hair. _Akana..._

Everyone was still as she dragged me through the remaining crowd. My butt was painfully sliding against the concrete, but I didn't care after what just happened. When Akana turned around to glare at the crowd behind me, her lime green eyes were empty and cold.

I shivered slightly.

As she was dragging me away I saw the blue eyes of the boy who grew to hate me, and he had his cell phone and a bottle of hair spray in his hands.

Two new questions came into my head in that moment, _Why was the crowd showing Akana that level of respect... and why was Ramon carrying that bottle of hair spray...?_

I could feel the curiosity inside me telling me to find out.

...

Akana dragged me all the way into the girl's dorm, up the stairs, and into our room. She dropped me once we were both easily in the room.

I groaned and tried to scratch my head, my hair felt unusually dry.

Akana's body was tense as she let out an angry sigh, her fists were clinched, "I never thought they'd go that far..."

I eyed her curiously and thanked her, "Thanks..."

She turned around and sat down across from me, her eyes were softer, more tired if anything, "No problem... It's not like I'd... leave you out there. I'm not cruel."

I noticed that her voice had a slur to it again, _Don't tell me she's been drinking those "energy drinks" all day already..._

I growled as I forced myself not to mention it, even if I did she's probably too drunk to listen at this point...

That didn't keep me from asking one of my two new questions though, "Why was the crowd like that when you came?"

She started drinking a new energy drink she got from under her bed, much to my distain, and shook her head.

 _So you're keeping this from me too?!_

I seethed with my own fists clinched, "Why won't you tell me?!"

Right after I said that her disposition changed, her eyes met mine with a glare that told me _Shut up._

I gulped and listened without question.

Akana walked over to our drawer, threw me some athletic clothes, a hair brush, toothpaste, deodorant, and a tooth brush.

Her voice was tired but firm, "I'm going to get you ready for that soccer game..." she added with a lighter tone"...but only after you fix that knotted hair of yours..."

I sighed, "That goes without question."

...

After I was finished getting ready (it's not like I'm going through that torture again...), Akana and I went down to where everyone else was practicing. I managed to make my hair look decent by putting in in a pony tail, but whatever sticky stuff is in my hair wouldn't let me get knots out. That didn't help with the snickers I got from everyone we passed by.

I growled and glared at whoever I heard snicker, Akana just sighed.

Akana managed to find a soccer ball hiding in the back of her closet from last year for us to use. When we got started, I realized that Akana might not be fit enough for this... And I don't mean physically fit...

I mean mentally fit...

She would bounce around, barely even aware of what she's doing, and kick the ball twenty miles away from me at the speed of sixty miles per hour. After about the sixth time, I had to tell her to stop.

"Akana!" I said firmly at her, "Can you try and kick to ball to _me_?"

She was in her own little world... "Huh... No... I don't want that..."

"Akana!" I screamed at her, "Wake up! You're supposed to be _helping_ me here! It's not like I know anything about soccer!"

"What?" she snapped back into reality.

"Why won't you kick the ball to me?!" I screeched at her, at my wits end.

She jerked back at my, to her, sudden anger, "I'm not kicking it to you?"

"No! You're not!" I threw my hands up in frustration. _I knew me being in this soccer tournament was a stupid idea!_

"Do you want me to go get it?" she asked sleepily.

"Yes!" I growled at her, my face contorted with frustration.

She was getting more out of it by the second... "Fine, fine, just give me a couple seconds..."

Then she got into a racing position like she was running track...

Then I stood there, limp, as she started running at the speed of a car...

There was only smoke left...

"What. The. Heck..." was all I managed to say once she was in the distance.

 _She's just as ridiculously powerful as her brother is!_

Akana made it back before I could finish my sentence. I quickly reached into my back pocket to check the time on my phone.

It had literally been two seconds...

 _How is that possible?..._

"H-how can you run that fast?..." My voice has left me.

Akana was spacing out again... "Huh?..."

"How. Can. You. Run. That. Fast?" I repeated slowly, my arms stiff.

"Ahhh... I don't know... I'm too tired..." She shrugged, looking off into the distance.

"You do know! I know you know! Don't "I'm too tired" me!"

"I..."

"Tell me!"

"I'm going to go take a nap... I'm too tired for this..." she started walking away.

"No!" I chased after her, "Who else will teach me soccer?!"

"Get Kaden to teach you... He's right over there..." She pointed towards a nearby bench.

I glanced over there. Kaden was over there, continuously messing with his rubix cube, but it's not like he'll help me... "Do you seriously think he'll help me?!"

"Why not?"

"Did forget all my problems with Ramon?!"

"Yes, most of them."

I growled, my anger was boiling. _Her whole personality changes when she's like this, and worse, she can't remember anything worth the flip!_

"Fine! If you don't want to help me after you so gallantly saved my butt, then I'll go ask him! It's your fault if I fail at the stupid tournament then!" I stomped away from her while she kept stumbling in the direction of the girl's dorm.

I started to feel bad for Kaden once he noticed me coming towards him. Akana had gotten me so angry that I had my crazy eyes...

"Kaden! Come help me learn soccer!" I demanded once I got his attention.

His voice was laced with fear, "Uhh... Hi Atara... Anything I can do for you?..."

"Help me learn soccer!" I almost spit in his face.

Kaden put his hands up to defend himself, "I don't know if I should... Ramon... Ramon said you'd probably end up killing us..."

Kill them? Does he really think I'm capable of killing anyone? "Do you really think I'm capable of _killing_ someone with the athletic talent I have?!"

"I don't know with how much you're scaring me!" He dropped his rubix cube.

I growled loudly and was about to attack him, but his words made me stop, "I won't help you if you're crazy!"

I froze.

 _He won't help me if I won't calm down... How do I do that anyway?_

 _Atana._ I remembered my grandmother's lesson every time I was angry and wouldn't relent, _It's not good to hold grudges, you know that. Every time you're angry about something, just breathe deeply, you'll be amazed what it can do._

I took deep breath, finally obeying what my grandmother tried drill into me since I was five, and breathed deeply.

It's affects were amazing... I spoke calmly..."Fine... Can you please help me with soccer? Akana abandoned me."

Kaden looked confused, "Huh?... Uhh... Why would _Akana_ of all people abandon you?"

"What do you think?..." I was quickly getting angry again.

He shrieked, "Craziness!"

I did a tiny growl made myself breathe deeply again, "Sorry... Can you please help?"

Kaden looked over to the side, probably debating how much this is worth.

He looked at me, "Well... I don't have as much against you as Ramon does... and even though you scare me... It seems like you can control yourself..." he put an eyebrow up, "just don't get crazy... I won't help you if you're crazy, remember?"

I growled.

I sighed. I reached my right hand out to him, sealing deals like my dad always taught me, "It's a deal."

After a few seconds, he slowly brought his right hand to mine and shook it.


End file.
